


Memories bring back you

by Sassy3



Series: Drarropoly prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Nothing explicit, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, brief mention of sexual act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy3/pseuds/Sassy3
Summary: After an accident, Draco wakes up with a boyfriend beside his bed, he didn't know that he had.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547254
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Memories bring back you

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT  
> Harry and Draco just started dating a week ago after a slow burn years in the making. One of them loses the week's worth of memories including when they got together. Choose either 1) Angst -OR- ~~2) Fluff -OR- 3) Pure Comedic Gold.~~ Minimum: 379 words - Maximum: 739 words.  
> House Level (2) Minimum: 1313 words - Maximum: 1789 words.  
>  ~~Hotel Level (5) Word Count Max: 5000. Write at least 799 words from the POV of a non-Drarry character.~~
> 
> This was a hard one! I hope I did the prompt justice. Take care of your memories out there.
> 
> Thank you [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel), for looking over this for me <3

Draco woke up to the familiar smell of hospital. He felt nauseous, and the urge to be sick was so strong, he had to put his hands up to cover his mouth. But something was attached to one of them. Another hand. The nausea subdued a bit from the chock and he blinked his eye’s open. This was strange. Either he was still dreaming, or he’d hit his head extremely hard and started imagining things. There could be no other explanation to the fact that Harry Potter was sleeping in a chair beside his bed, holding Draco’s hand in a tight grip. A knock on the door made Potter stir, but he slept on.

“Come in!” Draco said, his voice hoarse. He didn’t knew when the last time he spoke was.

A healer, who was unfamiliar to Draco, entered.

“Ah, I see you’re finally awake! How are we feeling Mr. Malfoy?” He walked over to Draco, and smiled down at Harry. “Your boyfriend hasn’t left your side all week. Must be nice to have such a devoted partner.” The healer directed his smile to Draco instead. 

“My what now?” Draco squealed. “Potter is no such thing. Who let him in here?”

“Mr. Potter is listed as your emergency contact.” The healer said, now looking at Draco with a curious expression. “Are you quite alright, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Obviously not! There must be some kind of mistake!” Draco tried to drag his hand back from Potter’s grip, waking him in the process. 

“Oh! Draco! You’re awake. I was so worried!” Potter stood up and bent down to give Draco a kiss.

“Get your hands off me! What are you doing, Potter?” Draco pushed him away, and sat up. The look of hurt on Potter’s face made Draco squirm. Something was definitely not right.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Potter asked in a worried voice, but still kept his distance. “Healer Biddle, what’s wrong with him?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. Perhaps the blow to his head caused some sort of memory loss. We will run some additional tests, I’ll be back.” He nodded at Draco and left the room.

“Would someone care to explain what the hell happened to me?” Draco stared at Potter.

“You slipped while making potions, the cauldron fell on your head. I took you here as fast as I could, but you were already unconscious. You’ve been asleep for about five days.” Potter chewed on his lip. “I thought I’d lost you”.

“When have you ever had me?” Draco asked, feeling very confused. This was becoming more and more like a cruel joke. Of course Draco had dreamt about being Potter’s significant other, more often than not, but never had they ever been anything close to that. Had they?

Harry looked at him with a sad expression, “I thought I did,” Harry whispered. “After all this time, I thought I did.” He slumped down in the chair again and buried his head in his hands.

Draco felt scared, like his whole world had been turned upside down and he hadn’t been along for the ride. He cleared his throat, “I think you should go.”

Harry looked up at him, looking as scared as Draco felt. He nodded, stood up, and reached for Draco, his hand stopping mid air. “Can I… Can I come back?”

Draco didn’t know what to say. Somehow Potter thought they were involved. And though Draco knew that this was probably something he wanted, he couldn’t help but feel it was wrong. Like a decision had been made without him having a say in it, and he couldn’t deal with feeling like that ever again. Draco shook his head. “I need to figure this out, Potter! This isn’t right. I don’t remember this.” Draco waved his hand between them, indicating what he meant. 

Potter took a step closer, “I can try to make you remember. Please, Draco! Could you please give me a chance to make you remember us?”

Something ached in Draco’s chest when he looked down, and shook his head again. He didn’t dare to look up as Harry exited the room. When he heard the door close, he fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

Draco must’ve fallen asleep. He looked up at Healer Biddle who was hovering over him.

“Ah! He’s awake again. We got your test results back, Mr. Malfoy. You suffer from a slight memory loss— ”

“You don’t say?” Draco interrupted him.

Biddle gave him a stern look and continued, “It could sort itself out, but with a little help we think we can get most of your memories back.”

“Most of them? What about the ones that I don’t get back?” he asked, worried. 

“I’m afraid you have rely on other people to fill in the blanks for you. What is the last thing you remember?” healer Biddle asked.

“I don’t know really. I remember being me, where I live and work. But all the details are a little bit fussy.” 

“We will get you sorted with a memory healer as soon as possible, but I advise you to contact your family and friends to help you with the missing pieces. I will arrange some potions, which will be delivered to you at home. You’re free to go now. The memory healer will contact you within a day or two. Take care, Mr. Malfoy, and don’t hesitate to contact us if you feel any physical discomfort.” He handed Draco a pamphlet with information about memory healing and left. 

Which friends and family, Draco thought, throwing the pamphlet in the bin.

* * *

When Draco entered his house, he got a strange feeling that everything was off. Things weren’t where they supposed to be and there were clothes scattered everywhere. There was a strange looking pair of soft trousers hanging from the sofa, a pair of socks that couldn’t be his by the fireplace, a knitted sweatshirt that Draco never would wear was hanging over one of his lamps, and under one of the sofa cushions someone had hidden a pair of red pants. Gryffindor red, his mind supplied him. Draco ventured into the kitchen and found utensils in his drawers. Draco didn’t cook and had no need for utensils. He went to his bedroom and looked inside, scared of what he would find. The bed was a bit of a mess and a shirt lay on the floor. He picked it up and smelled it. The scent was familiar. He closed his eyes and a warm feeling settled over him. For a second he thought that all his memories would come back to him, but when he opened his eyes his mind was as blank as before. 

There was a tap at the window, a grey barn owl looked at him with curious eyes. He didn’t recognise it, but that was no surprise. He opened the window to let the bird in, but it only dropped the letter it was holding and took off. He opened the letter, half expecting it to be from the memory healer, but it wasn’t.

_Dear Draco!_

_I know you said you wanted to do this on your own, but Hermione said that you would probably benefit from hearing other people’s memories they’ve shared with you._

_The first time we had coffee together we were 23. You asked me out. I wanted to ask you out from the first time you ventured into the Ministry with your potions for the Auror department. I am an Auror, if you have forgotten about that as well._

_Or really, If I’m being honest, I wanted to ask you out when we parted ways on the platform, after we graduated eighth year. It took us a while to become friends that last year, but when we did we became good ones._

_You went to study potions in Greece after school. We owled, but it wasn’t the same. I missed you every day, but I never told you._

_Then three years later you strode into the Ministry, looking like you owned the place. You really know how to take a room. You walked up to me, sneered ”Potter”, then gave me the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on you, and from that moment I knew that there was never going to be another man for me._

_We talked every time you came into the ministry. For every week you stayed longer and longer at my desk. Sometimes you came just to see me, but you didn’t tell me, of course, I found out about that later._

_After our first date we met up for coffee every other day, we didn’t explicitly call them dates, but I’m pretty sure we both know what they were._

_The first time I took your hand outside the coffee shop you blushed. It was all over _the Prophet_ the next day. You were furious. I have it framed in my apartment. _

_The first time we kissed was outside the Leaky, we escaped the reporters that time. You managed to apparate us before they even lifted the camera._

_The first time you took me to bed was last week. Draco, it was amazing. You spent hours worshipping my body, and when you entered me, I came so fast and so hard it was embarrassing, but you were nothing but kind, and moments later you joined me in my after-orgasm bliss._

_The first time I told you I’ve fallen in love with you was the morning before the accident, you smiled so brightly and told me with flushed cheeks that I should bugger off so you could finish your potion._

_Then I heard the crash, and I thought that this was it. Please don’t let this be it Draco!_

_Love, Harry_

Draco folded the letter and took a deep breath. Then there was a sharp pain in his head. He fell down on his knees, clutched his head between his hands and closed his eyes. Image after image washed over him as glimpses of his life passed by. And Harry was everywhere. In school, on the platform, in his Auror uniform sitting at his desk, at the coffee shop, in Draco’s kitchen cooking food, Harry on his bed trembling when Draco entered him, and the most recent memory of them all, standing in the doorway, telling him he had fallen for Draco. 

His Harry. His beautiful, stubborn Harry. Who was out there somewhere, not knowing how much he meant to Draco. 

As the pain subdued, he stood up on wobbly legs and rushed to the fire place. He threw in the whole bowl of floo powder and called out, 

”Harry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Maroon 5 for playing on the radio when I couldn't come up with a title. I really should stay away from song lyrics from now on.
> 
> Come and say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://sassy-sassy3.tumblr.com)


End file.
